Containers exist in many different fields and are applied to many different uses. Some containers are considered permanent and can be repeatedly used until the lifecycle of the container is extinguished. Other containers are considered disposable and can be discarded after a single use or after several uses, typically less than the number of uses obtained from a permanent container.
One field where containers are used is spraying devices such as spray guns. Spray guns are generally well known and typically comprise a reservoir, or container, in which a liquid to be sprayed is contained. Both permanent and disposable containers have been used as spray gun reservoirs and in some applications the containers are transparent or translucent to allow the user to view the contents inside the container.
When operated, spray guns generally discharge a liquid (e.g., paint, chemicals, adhesives etc.) through a spray nozzle. The release of the liquid through the spray nozzle frequently results in a fine peripheral mist of extraneous liquid discharge, known as “overspray.” During spraying operations the overspray builds up on exterior of the spray gun container. When a pigmented liquid is used, the overspray build-up, if left uncleaned, can obscure the spray gun container over time.
Spray gun containers can also be obscured and contaminated by dirty working habits. For example, spilling and splattering can occur when filling and re-filling the container and the container can also be contaminated by dirty hands or by being placed on soiled surfaces.
Since spray gun containers may be constructed of transparent or translucent materials, overspray accumulation and obscuring of the containers prevents an operator from using container filling indicia, from observing the liquid level in the reservoir during operations, and from accurately refilling or “topping off” the spray gun reservoir with fresh liquid. Ultimately, residue accumulation on any type of spray gun container can lead to premature replacement of the container.